A lesson to remember
by lildictator
Summary: LEMON!


A Lesson to Remember

I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO

Rated: M for lemon and lanuage

_Flashback_

Summary: What happens when Fuu makes her boyfriend really mad? Will he have to teach her a lesson to put her in her place. Well if you wanna find out then go ahead a read!!!

It was just about 10 minutes till midnight. The citizens of Tokyo were asleep and rest from the weary day. Where as others were just getting in from partying the night away. One of these others would be 18 year old, Fuu Kasumi. After her last class was over, her only focus was to get home to her boyfriend/roommate, Mugen Champuru. She had moved in with Mugen only a one months ago. They had met each other by fate or accident they could never tell the difference.

The first time they had met it had been while Fuu was on her way to class:

_Flashback_

"_O man I'm so late for class, I'll never make it on ti…" Fuu's words were cut off as she had collided into a brick wall. Upon further inspection she discovered that she had in fact ran into a man. And not just any man, this man was about 6foot three inches tall with a head of dark brown unruly hair. To describe him as handsome would have been an understatement. His rugged looks gave him a dangerous atmosphere that surrounded him. To say the least she was mesmerized by him. Until he opened his mouth. _

"_Hey why don't you watch where you're goin'!" He shouted before helping her to her feet. After he got a chance actually look at her, he was shocked to say the least. To him she looked liked an angel. But it wasn't her curves that attracted him most of all. It was her eyes , they looked so pure and innocent. " Ya, well I'm in a hurry so I'm sorry okay," Fuu shouted back at him, as she ran off towards her campus._

_Later on that day Fuu had met Mugen again after finding out that he was some sort of a "friend" to her older brother, Jin. Jin and Mugen had more of a rivalry than, a friendship. They just so happened to be in the same line of work as bounty hunters. A few weeks later and Mugen started to care for Fuu more and more, as well did Fuu. They then started going on dates. And soon after he asked her to move in with him which she gladly accepted. She knew Mugen had a difficult time with serious relationships. To her she thought it was the greatest thing could have ever done._

_End of flashback _

After Fuu's class was over:

As soon as Fuu's class was over, her friends Yuri, Osuzu, and Shino decided that they wanted to go and have some fun that night. And since Fuu had been around Mugen so much lately, the agreed that they would drag her with them one way or another.

"Hey Fuu, wait up", Shino caught up to Fuu just before had reached the door. "Fuu, some of us are going out to get something to eat and probably go to the movies, And since we haven't really hung out together. Since you have been with Mugen its like we never get to see you." Shin said trying to persuade her friend into going with them.

"I don't know Shino, Mugen is probably waiting for me at home", Fuu replied. "I think I'll just go home instead thanks for the offer though." She said as walked away. "Okay we see how it is, Mugen's got you whipped", Yuri announced. She knew Fuu would never back down from fight, And as She thought she took the bait.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!!?!?!??!?!?" Fuu screeched. "We're just saying that Mugen has control over you," Osuzu added her input into the conversation.

"I mean come on Fuu, why is it that we haven't seen you around a lot lately, hmmm? Shino said. Fuu knew she was backed into a corner now. Before Mugen, Fuu would always bee with at least one of her friends, but since of late she had been spending most, if not all, of her time with Mugen.

"Well you see …. Um…. The reason is ….because I have been so busy with other stuff", she tried to come up with an excuse that wouldn't sound retarded and failed.

"Yeah right, just say it. Mugen has control you over your life. Like some kind if a puppet", Yuri teased.

"Now listen hear, if anyone is whipped it's Mugen. All I have to do is snap my fingers and he'll do whatever I say," Fuu said with a clever grin across her face. "Yeah right, he probably won't let you come and hang with us", Shino added. "OH yes he would, besides he's not the boss of me." Fuu replied.

"Then prove it", all three girls yelled in unison. "Fine then I will", Fuu said with determination in her voice.

**Conversation with Mugen over the phone:**

Fuu: Hi Mugen, I have to ask you something, she said in her sexy baby voice. She knew that was his weakness.

Mugen: Hey girly, what cha' need.

Fuu: Um…Well you see I was just gonna call in and tell you that I might be home late. Cuz me and some friends are going to a club. Okay bye love you. She said in a speedy voice.

Mugen: HOLD UP !!! What was that!!.

Fuu knew Mugen hated the idea of her going to clubs, bars, or anywhere else that other men would be all over her. Especially if he wasn't around. Ever since that last incident she hadn't gone to clubs unless Mugen was with her. Last time they had gone to a club, while Mugen was in the bathroom, some guy came up to Fuu and asked her if she wanted to dance. Even though the guy looked kind of cute she politely declined his offer. As soon as he was rejected he grabbed her arm and then proceeded to drag her to the dance floor. It seemed that he didn't take rejection too well. When Fuu had screamed for him to let her go. Mugen was there in a flash. Long story short the guy ended up in the hospital with six broken ribs, a broken arm, two black eyes, and a broken nose. All in all he got the shit beat out of him.

Fuu: I said I love you hehehe. she laughed nervously

Mugen: Don't try and use that sweet little laugh with me. He growled through the phone. I'm only gonna say this once Fuu. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ANY CLUB WITHOUT ME!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND.

Fuu: Mugen I'm old enough to take care of myself I don't need you to be so overprotective. AND I DO NOT NEED YOU PERMISSION TO DO WHAT I WANT! and with that she slammed the phone shut.

**10 minutes till midnight**

" I wonder if Mugen is still awake. Oh well I don't care, he was a real jerk earlier", Fuu said with anger in her voice. As she opened the door to her and Mugen's penthouse. Let's just ay hat mugen was very good at his job and always got his bounty no matter what. " Ah," Fuu sighed "home sweet , sweet home. Man it feels good to be home."

Fuu dropped her bag by the door and started to make her way towards the kitchen. She wanted to get a drink of water before she went to bed. When she entered the dark kitchen she thought she felt a presence in the room, but just ignored it. Before she could open the fridge she herd a rough, harsh voice say her name. After realizing the voice was Mugen's.

Fuu calmed done.

"Hello there girly, did you have a nice time", his voice was tense but, strangely calm as well. It scared her some what. She couldn't make out any of his features due to the fact that all of the lights were off. But she could see that all he had on was a pair of dark red pajama pants.

"Y-yeah I had a good time, were you asleep I before got here?" She asked innocently.

"No Fuu, I haven't been asleep .I've been up all night waiting for you. I was too worried thinking, what had happened to my girlfriend!!! Since you refused to listen to me and went to a club anyways!!" He now stood towering over her.

"Mugen I didn't mean to make you worry about me. But you just made me so mad, thinking that you can just boss me around. Like you own me or—." She was cut off by Mugen, when he slammed back up against the refrigerator door.

" Let's get one thing straight missy ," he whispered harshly in her ear " You are mine, which means I own you. Nobody else Fuu, you're all mine." His voice was drenched with anger. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear in them. Without another word he press his body completely onto hers and gave her a kiss. The kiss was everything he was: rough, harsh, dominating, and demanding. But in a strange way loving as well .Finally when the kiss was over Fuu was completely out of breath. Although it seemed as though Mugen wasn't affected at all.

By the time Fuu realized that Mugen had lifted her up, and that he was carrying her.

"M-m-mugen what are you going to do?" she asked

" I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't forget."

Once they had reached their bedroom, Mugen kicked the door the door shut with his foot. He placed Fuu on the king sized bed. Fuu began to back up out of reflex and fear. " Mugen ……please stop your scaring me." He had already pulled her beneath him and straddled her to keep her in place. Without even saying a word, looked her straight into her eyes, and took hold of her shirt and skirt a ripped it from her body leaving her only in a pair of pair of panties and a bra.( she took her shoes off at the door along with her sox) " Mugen stop th—this is rape!" Fuu screamed. A dark chuckle emitted from within his chest. "See that's were you are wrong baby. Its only rape if only ONE of us enjoys it." With those words said he ripped the last remaining clothing from her body, leaving completely naked. Fuu yelped, and tried to cover herself as best as possible. Sure Fuu wasn't a virgin, hell Mugen was her first and only. But she was still shy. Mugen glared at her actions. He then took both of her wrists together and tied them together with a tie. HE then placed both of her hands above her head.

"Keep them there, or I'll make this much harder for you", he said has he ground his pelvis into womanhood. "Do you understand Fuu?"

His only answer was a moan and her nodding her had rapidly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Mugen then began to kiss her as he ground into her as well, to take some the tension away from them. His kisses then moved down her jaw line to the hallow of her neck. When his grinding had come to a halt, she whimpered and bucked her hips beneath his. He grabbed her hips and pinned them down into the mattress, to insure she wouldn't move. He then made his was to her ample breast. He made sure to keep eye contact with her at all times. He pulled one harden nipples in to his mouth, while his other hand went to other breast.

"Mmmmmmmmm", Fuu moaned loudly. "Mugen."

"Do you like that Fuu?" He growled, He then began too suck harder on her breast. This caused her to scream. She didn't know if it was from the pain or the pleasure of it all. His had begun to move towards her nether regions. When his hand reached its destination he began to tease her lips. Fuu was finding it hard to breathe let alone talk. He then plunged two of his fingers into her. Once again causing her to scream with pain and pleasure. He once again ignored her screams, and began to pump his fingers into her.

"Ah…ah…. Ahah….Mugen th—this is t-t-to much. I can't take this", Fuu panted wildly beneath him. He could hear her struggling just to get the words out. Suddenly he pulled away from her. Fuu's eyes widened, why had he stopped? She was o close to reaching her release .It frustrated her to no end. "M—M—mugen!!!!" Tears were streaming down her eyes. She cried out with frustration as she withered beneath him. His only response to her was a feral growl from him. When she looked into his eyes she was sure she forgot how to breathe. His eyes seemed to be on fire as she stared up at him. Without saying another word he kissed her hungrily, as if he was trying to devour her. Fuu felt like a rag doll beneath him. His hands went back to exploring her body. But he avoided were she wanted to be touched at the most. When they were face to face once more, it was as if all time had stopped at that very moment.

"Fuu", Mugen growled her name out. "look at me Fuu." He demanded. She looked up into his face. He could see the fear and excitement within them. She was so busy looking into his eyes that she hadn't even noticed, were his hand was at. Out of no where he plunged three fingers into her, never giving her a chance to accommodate the strange feelings. A scream erupted from her chest. She closed her eyes while turning her head the other way. "Mugen!!!"

"Look at me Fuu", Mugen once again commanded her. She struggled but once again she obeyed. When she looked at him this time all he said was "Say it." She was having too difficult of a time to concentrate on what he was saying. So he increased the pressure of his hand. Causing her once again to scream from the pleasure and pain that he gave her.

"MUGEN!!!" This brought a satisfied grin to his face.

"Say it again, Fuu" As he continued his ministrations on her body.

"Mugen", his name came out more like a moan. This resulted with him chuckling darkly.

"That's my girl. Listen to me Fuu, I'm the only one that will get to touch you, taste you, and see you. You are mine. Do you understand?" He knew she did but wanted to hear her say it.

"YES!!! Only you Mugen, all yours, only you", she whimpered and moaned beneath him. He wasn't sure if he could take much more of this. As he felt her tighten around him once again, he removed his hand from her completely.

"MUGEN!!!! NO PLEASE!!!! I n-n-need you now, please." She begged him.

"Do you swear to listen to me from now on?"

"YES! I swear I'll be good Mugen. Just please Mugen please!!!"

And with that he entered he with more force than he planned on. Screamed and thrashed wildly beneath him. HE then took a hold of her hips, to keep her steady. The only words that came from his mouth as he pumped into her were: "Mine, Fuu you're mine. I'm the only one that you'll do this with" he growled in her face.

"Ah….ah…….ah……Mugen …..Mugen" She was close and he could feel it. He decided to pick up the pace. "Cum for me Fuu, come on baby."

" M—m--mugen I……I…AHHHHHH!!!MUGEN!!!!" It was enough to send him over the edge as well. His roared his release. Before he could collapse against her. He reached up and untied her hands and rolled over onto his back, tucking Fuu under his arm. Moments later when they had caught their breathes once again. Fuu was the first to speak.

" Mugen I'm sorry I made you worry about me." She cried against his chest. He looked down at her and took hold of her chin so that she couldn't look away from him. HE looked at her for a long time. Contemplating on what he was going to say. When he couldn't fin the words, he reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a little black box. He then placed it in her hand. Fuu stared at it as if it was a puzzle. Then looked at Mugen.

"Open the damn thing already," he said with a cocky smirk plastered across his face. When she opened the box she saw the most beautiful engagement ring. " Mugen what's this?" she asked with a wavering voice.

"What does it look like?" was his only response. When continued just to stare at him, he took the ring from her.

" Fuu Kasumi, will marry me?" He waited for the answer. No sooner had the last word left his mouth, had she pounced on him.

" YES, YES ,YES, I'll marry you!!!" She shouted from the tops of her lungs. " I knew you'd say that," said Mugen. "Besides I gotta claim what's mine" he added with a cocky grin. And with that they kissed showing each other how much they cared.

**The End**

A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed it, I just decided to write this little baby up, since it's been in my head for a while now. Well review and tell me what you think. And if you want a sequel tell me and I'll try to come up with one. And on that note. FUUGEN RULEZ!!!!! BUH-BYE!!!...and KICK ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
